


Brings me to my knees

by Mistjif68



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Inspiration, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, One Year Later, Reunions, Sad Ian, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistjif68/pseuds/Mistjif68
Summary: His eye stung with the heartbreak of what he’d done a year ago, his throat closed with a gasp of regret, and his knees buckled with the desperation to never let him go again. Ian squeezed Mickey with a sob as he fell to his knees taking the man he’d always love with him to the floor.





	Brings me to my knees

The instant he saw him the world stopped spinning, the noise around them ceased and the air around them stilled. He was standing on the other side of the room gnawing on his lip, looking just as nervous and anxious as he himself felt.

Ian just stared, frozen in time, feeling his heart beating out of his chest, willing his legs to move. His breath quickening, skin prickling, stomach rolling with anticipation, his face starting to flush with warmth. When Mickey finally eyed Ian thru his lashes, he noticed a flurry of emotions in his red rimmed green eyes and watched the color of Ian's cheeks turn crimson.

Mickey watched as Ian slowly came to his wits and started moving, slow at first but then all at once. Within an instant Ian was before him, wrapping his arms around Mickey’s middle, pulling him to his chest, tucking his face into his neck, fiercely gripping at the fabric at Mickey’s back. Ian couldn’t understand how or why and in that moment he couldn’t seem to care. He breathed in the smell of Mickey, the scent of home ambushing his senses and with that all the emptiness he felt over the past year crippled him.

His eye stung with the heartbreak of what he’d done a year ago, his throat closed with a gasp of regret, and his knees buckled with the desperation to never let him go again. Ian squeezed Mickey with a sob as he fell to his knees taking the man he’d always love with him to the floor.

Ian held Mickey tightly as his tears burned his cheeks, drinking him in, never believing in his wildest dreams that he’d ever get to hold this man again. Ian sat on his knees, face buried in Mickey’s neck as he precariously straddled his lap.

Mickey slowly wrapped his arms around Ian’s shoulders, carding a hand thru his hair while the other caressed the back of his neck, the silence was quietly broken as Mickey softly whispered “Hey….hey its ok, I’m here now” and with that Ian squeezed him tighter and with a raw and shaky breathe he whispered back “I missed you”.


End file.
